


Tempest

by Everydayishark



Series: Monsta X bingo 2 [9]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Deal with a Devil, Fluff and Angst, Folklore, Legends, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Short One Shot, Supernatural Elements, Tragic Romance, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everydayishark/pseuds/Everydayishark
Summary: The story of the man who was made of water and the man who was made of electricity.Alternatively; a story about rain & thunder & fire.





	

Once, there was a man, who went by the name of Shin Hoseok, and his whole body was made out of water. Not just the normal 60% that we all are, but all of him. His whole body was alive, liquid and translucent. Little waves moved across his skin, which wasn’t really skin at all, then again, maybe he wasn’t quite human. He was quite literally, a body of water. His heart was an ocean, his veins were streams coursing through his limbs. His lungs were lakes. His eyes were pools (if you looked into them long enough you could see the water move, calmly lapping to the rhythm of his heart.)

The man, who was made of water, was in love with a man made of electricity.

The man made out of electricity was called Chae Hyungwon, and lightning crackled through his body. Sparks lit up his every step. A current ran from his fingertips to his toes. (You could see it, writhing and sizzling across his skin). His body was a brilliant shade of bright whites and yellows, always shifting, sparkling, stirring. His heart was a dynamo, his veins were wires strung across inside his limbs. His lungs were pockets of thunder. His eyes lit up even the darkest spaces.

They loved each other dearly. They met in the oceans, where currents of lightning met currents of water, creating brilliant columns of illuminated torrents. They met in the skies, frolicking amongst the clouds, leaving rain and lightning in their wake. Their kisses caused sparkling rain showers. Their embraces caused the oceans to ebb and flood.

But a cruel and jealous man made of fire wanted what he couldn’t have. A cruel and jealous man by the name of Yoo Kihyun wanted to have Shin Hoseok for himself, but he knew he never could. So he vowed that if he couldn’t have him, then neither could Hyungwon. He travelled down into the deepest depths, to make a deal with the devil himself. In exchange for this cruel and terrible wish he would have to stay in hell, and his fire would burn forever.

As such, the cruel and terrible deal was made. As fire and water could never go together, neither could water and electricity. When one would touch the other, both of them would die.

When Hoseok found out, his heart broke into a million pieces, and it rained on earth for 40 days and nights. Their touch now deadly, the two lovers were separated, no longer able to bear the sight of each other, for each encounter was a reminder that they could no longer be together.

Legend has it that to this day, whenever it rains, Hoseok cries out for his love. (On days of rain and thunder, they cry together.)

So close, yet so far apart.

 

**Author's Note:**

> SORT OF inspired by the comeback teasers??  
> it's weird I'm sorry  
> Using this for the [fairytale/folklore] prompt of the mxbingo.
> 
> ALSO the 40 days&nights is a bit of an Arc of Noah reference.  
> also sorry Kihyun lmao


End file.
